Whiteout
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: A mysterious and devastating parasite is brought aboard the Normandy from a distant ice planet. A struggle for survival tests friendships and resolve alike. Soon Tali is the only sane one left. Sanity is relative.
1. Frozen

**Whiteout**

A short story imagined whilst listening to awesome foreign rock music, and told from our favourite quarian's perspective. Will be updated occasionally. Pairings all over the place. Character death shall happen, so beware should you proceed. I hope you do.

Enjoy.

* * *

**One**

_They came from the ice._

Swollen fingers weeping with sores fumble crudely over holographic letters projected from the terminal before me. A howling gale splits into rivulets of sharp, crisp air as the blizzard outside piles snow upon the walls of the facility – my fortress. I am not safe from the cold; it finds means of penetration, whistling through cracks in the walls and plummeting the temperature of the base within. My suit offers little protection. I would consider getting up and walking a few paces to warm myself, but I have frozen to my chair. And so I continue typing to keep my fingers from freezing solid.

_That's all we really know about them. It happened so fast. None of us realised anything was wrong until more turned up sick every day or so. Then the mood swings started growing frequent, and the sick were festering with raw, open wounds, absolutely hideous._

I pause to flex my smarting fingers.

_By that stage we had a crisis on our hands. Nobody was safe from it – none of them, certainly not me. I realised with time that I am sick, too. Locking myself away to avoid the problem didn't help me. I wonder how I caught the bug – that time Smith sneezed on me, or when I shared a moment of intimacy with Walters? Did I get it from the dig site? That time I cut my thumb? It doesn't matter anymore. I'm as ill as any of them were and I will surely die just like they did. Horribly._

I chew my chapped lower lip in frustration; all this shaking and painful stiffness makes it hard to get the desired words out right. I have to go back every few paces and correct my mistakes so the sentences make sense for whoever should come after me and read this log. They need to know what happened here. I am the only one left to tell them. And I'm trying, but even with my intellect, my years of experience, I cannot maintain professionalism nor any semblance of dignity for long. My eyes are wet once more and I must wipe the moisture away quickly. "Stay clinical. This shit – so much easier for the salarians. Um, where was I? Right…"

_Obviously the things inhabiting my body have killed everyone else. I didn't see all the deaths, but I heard them. Happened in a few weeks. We sent reports back, asked for retrieval. Nobody came to help us – we were quarantined, isolated and left to die by the company we were doing research for. This assignment was meant to be harmless. Nobody knew what we'd unearth at the dig site. We were just searching for artefacts, or anything of value. In any case, help was denied. This excursion must've been a financial loss, and a stain on the company's name. So I'm stuck here with all the dead people. And, I'm prohibited by law to mention the name of the group I work for. Rest assured, they are complete assholes._

I'm crying again.

_I don't want to die here. Alone. Exposed._

"Maintain control. For god's sake, man." I want to hold my wife one last time.

_They spread fast, and not just through living hosts; the incident in the lab – or should I say morgue – proves they also migrate though contact with dead tissue as well. My cold corpse is as much a carrier as I am whilst alive. I doubt I will be so for much longer, but before I die, I think maybe I should place myself someplace hidden, where at least I am not responsible for any more death that happens here._

I scoff. I know nobody's coming for me. For the dead. This planet is distant from major clusters, too harsh to permanently colonise and has little of obvious value – that's why the company picked it in the first place, following a rumour of hidden treasures just waiting to be found buried beneath the sheets of ice forming this world.

_But that's idealism. Ideally, I would bury my kin and seal myself away in the vault, but I don't want to go down there – not with all the memories, and that's real. Heh, ideally I would be home, with Susie. My wife. And anyway I can't move. Frozen stiff from the waist down. Reality. Hard to tell if it's the cold or the things molesting me from the inside out, but walking is out of the question now. Damn hard just to type words._

I feel my arms grow rigid. I cannot move them an inch. My chest feels like it's slowly being crushed. I haven't finished yet. "S-son of a bitch."

I'm scared.

* * *

The Mako comes to a slow rest, teetering forward a few paces upon the white blanketed plain before the rumbling engine falters, giving way to motionless silence.

"Creepy."

"You said it, Tali."

We've parked alongside a skeletal metallic structure, the sparse, crumbling construction jutting out from a range of ice mountains; the light of the sun causes them to glisten moistly like glass or even precious stones, their sharp tops capped in shimmering, packed snow.

Shepard is outside the vehicle quickly and effortlessly, breath forming silver plumes before the visor of her helmet as she lands, her heavy boots sinking deep into the snow.

"Glad I didn't eat back in the Normandy." Williams pushes the cage from her breast and proceeds to unbuckle herself with more reluctance. She leans over to whisper to me, "She's a terrible driver, right?"

I relinquish my grip from my own supportive cage, then push it away. I'd been holding onto the supportive metal for dear life the entire ride. "She is quite fearless."

"Ah, _lovely_," Ashley remarks with sarcasm, quietly grunting as she drops out the vehicle. She then quickly moves aside, and I hit the turf a short ways behind her. "Charming place. Remind me to book my next vacation here."

"Will do."

She kicks up some stained snow. "Big, frozen piss ball."

"Basically."

She scoops up a handful of the suspicious patch of snow, throwing it in my direction. Fortunately I dodge the assault, and she snaps her fingers like a frustrated villain with a foiled plan. "Why are we down here again, Commander?"

"We're exploring the galaxy," is Shepard's humorously deadpan response, the tall, sturdily built human female striding ahead, unbothered by the knee-deep snow, moving with relative ease despite the bulk of her armour and weaponry. "Also, the planet looked pretty neat on the map. Wanted to see it up close."

"Right. But now we see that this place is not so neat in person."

I slide the Mako's door securely shut behind me and follow after my two companions, the Commander leading the way up a long ramp rising from the snow.

We stop at the sealed entrance leading into the desolate building.

"Locked," says the Spectre. "Think you can do something about the mechanism, Tali?"

"Sure. Easy." I slip between the two and comfortably put my technological skills to practice, prying the control panel open and rearranging its innards accordingly. "I'll have it open in a second… ah, there."

The door slides aside, revealing a well lit interior and a body lying prone on the floor.

"_Oh_. Wow. Like… just wow. Body, right there."

Brown blood smeared on the chrome floor, long dried, long frozen, leads a winding trail from deeper within the facility; evidently this human female had in her last moments dragged herself toward the door, yet never quite made it. Her young body, naked save for sparse tatters of nondescript fabric, is littered with grievous wounds all over, many bite sized. Several of her fingers are missing.

"It's like…" I lay a hand over my chest. "It looks like they sorta… ate some of her."

"That's a party that soured." Ashley whistles. "Fast."

Even Shepard seems a little concerned, rooted to the spot, gazing down at the corpse with tensed shoulders.

Williams tries to lighten the mood. "_Space cannibals_. This is tragic and all, but I think that'd be a great name for a rock band. Right, guys?"

"You're an imbecile sometimes." I shake my head at her antics. Her comment has worked, though.

"_Hey_!"

"What? I'm merely being honest."

"I don't like this. At all." Our Commander steps forward to examine the body, all the while keeping a gauntleted hand near to the pistol holstered at her stern hip, as if expecting the dead woman sprawled out at her boots to jump up at her at any moment and attack her. Satisfied, Shepard then moves on, leaving the dead girl behind. "Be on guard."

"Aye-aye, ma'am." Ashley unsheathes her assault rifle and follows, myself trailing in the rear. "Stop looking at my butt, _tah-lee_."

"I'm not!"

"Oi."

"Yes, Commander," we chorus, then behave.

* * *

"What do you think they were doing down here?"

"I dunno. But something went very wrong."

"Shit, I'll say."

Shepard's eyes drift from cadaver to cadaver, some cut open with bloated innards exposed, crystallised by a glittering layer of frost long undisturbed whilst others are vulgarly stitched closed. Surgical equipment and bots remain at rest alongside the orderly cots. "There's surprisingly little information available about this planet. Far as I know, this facility shouldn't be here. It was never mentioned. No telling who was responsible for the operation. No company logos on anything."

"So they were doing something secret, maybe.

"And probably very illegal."

"Let's keep looking." Our leader straightens. "Maybe we'll find some clues further down."

* * *

"How's it going, Tali?"

"Almost finished downloading the files, Commander." I watch the bar fill, then disconnect the data stick and step back from the terminal, turning to my waiting companions. "I'm honestly impressed with the durability of human design. This technology is dated, even by the salvaged standards I am used to. Fantastic how this terminal still works after being on standby for so long, and in these conditions."

"Fantastic how there's still power." The Chief lays a hand on the shoulder of the male seated before the terminal. "Look at him. Wasted away, just sitting there. Not a nice way to go."

Shepard carefully removes his helmet, exposing his stiff expression.

We all wince.

"Damn!"

"That's horrible. He's missing his cheeks."

"All the bodies have had a similar skin condition, but this guy got it real bad. This deterioration… caused by a disease, perhaps?"

"Makes sense. A plague wiped them all out. And the people they work for must've got wind of it and didn't risk coming back to clean up the mess. Well, they might've come back to retrieve something important, but their staff definitely weren't a high priority if they just left them here."

"But the facility hasn't been stripped, by pirates or otherwise. Skipper, I don't think anyone's been here since these people, save for us. Everything seems to be the way they left them."

Shepard and Ashley continue to discuss the morbid mystery amongst themselves.

I avoid meeting the unseeing stare of the man's corpse. I may be efficient in combat, but such gore still disturbs me. "Poor guy." It's worse than the krogan we found, strangled by his own leathery intestines.

* * *

We reach a dead end, where snow and ice has spilled through the collapsed ceiling.

"I think we've seen enough here." The Commander's tone is joking for a change.

"Can we go home, now? It's chilly."

"I agree. Let's get back to the Mako, ladies. Then the Normandy. A nice hot shower would do me good, when I think about it. And I want to arrange some sort of funeral for these men and women. Contact their families if I can."

"Yay! I am _so_ grabbing a bag of marshmallows and some cocoa when we board. Tali, we should get Liara out of that medbay already – she's in there all the time, probably romancing Doctor Chakwas or something – and the three of us will watch a chick flick together, like my sisters and I did back home."

"What about me?" comes Shepard's mild query, the tall female turning to give us a sideways look through the narrow visor of her obsidian helm.

Ashley chuckles. "Ma'am, with all due respect, I don't consider you a _chick_. But I'd love it if you came along anyway."

The Commander folds her arms. "Paperwork," she grunts back simply. It's obvious by her defensive posture that she's the tiniest bit offended.

"I think she's just a little bit scared of romantic comedies," the Chief stage whispers to me.

I have to giggle at that.

"Come on, you two." With a light, playful shove past Williams, Shepard leads us back to the facility's main entrance.

* * *

"Seriously, Commander. Please join us for movie nights. It'd be so awesome!"

The Mako swerves hard.

"Fine, but _apparently_ I'm 'under qualified' for chick flicks, so I guess I'll have to sit this one out. Next time, maybe. If the film's actiony and _masculine _enough for me." Shepard huffs.

"Oh, Commander! I was just kidding! Look, if it makes you feel better, it doesn't _have_ to be a chick flick. The guys can come along. And you."

"Maybe."

"Well, I don't mind what we watch as long as Wrex stops it with the gross war movies." I hiss as the vehicle lurches. "I've seen enough exploding heads to last a while. Brr."

"_Aww_. You get all squeaky whenever something bad happens. It's so cute."

"You're treading on thin ice, my friend."

"Skipper, you ever heard a quarian squeak?"

"Ashley!"

"Damn adorablest thing you ever did-"

"Lalala!"

"Would the two of you behave? I feel like your mother."

After a pause, the nuisance known as Ashley Williams feels the need to talk again. "You kinda are our mother. Like, you're our boss-mom. Teachers are our moms, too. Not sure about cops or firewomen."

"Joy," grumbles the Commander.

"Do I need another little sister, Tali?"

"I'm going to smack you."

"I'll tell Mom if you do."

"Ah, _no_." Shepard's hazardous driving sends us momentarily airborne. "I want nothing to do with your antics. Now be nice to your sister."

I huff as a strong human arm is slung roughly around my shoulders. "Ash, I will proceed to lose my temper."

"Eh, you'd make a neat little sister. Fix my stuff for me."

"You're awful."

* * *

It's a relief to be standing on the stable belly of the Normandy.

"Commander, permission to speak frankly."

"Do you _need_ permission, Williams?"

"No. It's polite to ask."

"Granted regardless."

"Are you qualified to drive the Mako?"

Helmets and excess gear stored away safely in lockers, Shepard slaps Williams lightly around the exposed back of her head. "You're far too cheeky, Chief."

"Aah! You _hit_ me!"

"I was gonna do it sometime," Wrex growls from his usual spot. "Saved me the trouble."

"I'd like to see you try, sir!" The krogan raises his hands defensively when Ashley marches over to poke him in the chest. "And we're having a chick flick tonight. It's decided. So guess what? You're not invited."

"Leave the man alone, Chief."

"Yes, Commander. Now if y'all don't mind, I'mma go get me some marshmallows for the ultra fun _chick_ flick. Coming, Tali?"

"In a moment," the Commander answers for me. "I'd like to speak with your sister, first."

Wrex is blunt; "What?"

"She got adopted!" Ashley almost skips her way to the elevator.

"Adopted? What?"

"Tali." Shepard lays a hand on my wrist. "Look through those files when you get the chance, see if you can deduce anything from them."

"Understood, Commander."

"If not, fine. There's no pressure. It's not imperative that we figure out what happened back on that world; it's been a long time, and I'm not putting this mystery before searching for and eliminating Saren."

I nod in acknowledgement. "Yes, Shepard."

She offers a soft, fond smile, then lets me go. "Enjoy your chick flick. Warn Liara, if you reach her before Williams does."

In this moment, I see more friend than commanding soldier. "She'll appreciate the heads-up. See you later, Shepard."

"See you, kid."

As I walk past, I smile a secret smile to myself. "Adopted, huh? Not so bad."

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Later, Wrex."

"_D'oh_."

* * *

"Are they going to kiss?"

The two lead actors – a startlingly handsome krogan and an qually startlingly stunning salarian female – gaze intensely into each other's eyes whilst the world blurs around them to sweet music, unimportant.

Liara is so tense; it's hard not to laugh at her expense. "Are they?"

"Wait for it… wait for it…" Ashley typically does all she can to tease the poor archaeologist. All the while I see her hand sneakily descend, gently settling on the other's knee. "It'll come."

I lightly elbow the human. "Ash, that's scandalous. Shame on you." I elbow her again and she reluctantly withdraws her hand from Liara's knee. I elbow her a third time just for fun.

"Oomph! Why, you little-" The Chief's about to pummel me with marshmallow ammunition when Liara throws her arms around her neck, Williams' smile growing with the asari's cerulean head buried in her shoulder. I get the feeling this is what she was after.

"They kissed! It's beautiful, a love that conquers all odds!"

"_Cunning_."

Ashley pokes her tongue out at me. "Neeeaaaah."

* * *

"I don't know, Commander. It's all… gibberish."

She leans over my shoulder to gaze into my omnitool.

I feel my body tingle at the proximity.

"I don't think he was in his right mind when he wrote these logs." She reaches over to run her finger along the text in the holographic projection.

"No. Even the dates are inconsistent. He was very confused; to him this likely all made perfect sense."

"Poor guy."

I'm touched by the tone Shepard uses. It's rare to hear her voice so soft, so truly sympathetic.

"Thank you, Tali." Too soon she pulls back. "I'll keep a copy of these. Look at them some more, later. Though there's not much we could use."

"I'll make duplicates." Disengaging my omnitool, I turn around and watch her.

"Whenever you feel up to it. By the way, did you enjoy the… chick flick?" She's smirking as she fills a mug with hot water.

"I did. It was a little soppy, but also very optimistic." I tilt my head. "What are you making, Shepard?"

"Tea."

"I see. Why don't you use the beverages reproducer?"

"I like doing it by hand."

"Oh. I suppose."

She gives me an amused gaze over her shoulder. "Strange, right? That I've got machines to do this for me instantly, but I still waste time making this tea myself."

"It's nice. You put the effort into it, and I'm sure you can taste the difference."

"You're right. Food and drinks prepared by hand always taste better than whatever some machine spits out." She leans back against the countertop, blowing on her mug.

"Don't humans usually add milk? Or the equivalent on long voyages?"

"I like it black. No milk, no sugar. Basic and sustaining. Without the frills."

"Ah."

"I'm a practical woman, Tali. Like you are. But I'm simpler. I reflect that in my tea."

"I'm hardly complicated, I don't think."

"You're very interesting."

"Well, so are you."

"Meh, not really." She shrugs. Drawing on the string, she removes the tea bag and tosses it in the trash, then sucks at her fingertips.

"I disagree." I'm drawn to her lips as they neatly kiss each fingertip free of tea. "You're very interesting, Commander."

"Nice of you to think so."

"I'm sure my opinion is widely shared."

She blows over her hot brew, looking a little chuffed with herself whilst doing so. "So. You're up late."

"I had those files to look over, and I like to check about the Normandy one last time before going to sleep. I still get a little freaked out with how quiet this vessel is. I don't doubt your crew, Commander, but I just sleep easier knowing I've looked for myself.

"No offense taken. If there's anybody I trust around a ship, it's you. You're damn sharp. Even if it is ungodly late."

I incline my head. "Thank you. I'll be heading to my pod now."

"Sure. Sleep well, Tali."

Pausing on my way, I turn to look at her one last time. "You too, Commander."

She sits down with her tea. There she stays as long as I stand here, watching her.

Finally I'm on my way again.

* * *

Heh. Movie nights and they're in space.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Unfortunately I work alone, so as hard as I try, I tend to miss things. Reviews and honest, encouraging concrit are extremely appreciated.

The horror is still to come.


	2. Thawing

**Two**

Finally got this chapter finished and uploaded. Please enjoy, and remember that the story will take a bit of time to develop (right now I'm focusing on character interaction, setting up relationships which I can fortify/destroy in future chapters). I ask you to stick around even if things seem a bit too comfy right now; I'll introduce the chaos, gore and dying when I feel the foundations are sturdy enough for it. Also, I'd like to apologise ahead of time for any inconsistencies. I'm using some creative license for the plot.

Please offer some nice concrit if you have a moment to spare. Thank you to my two reviewers thus far – you really made my day.

Onwards.

* * *

"I don't know how you do it, Tali, but do it you do."

"What is this 'do' I have done? Or am doing?"

"Everything up 'til now. You make this bird sing."

"I think that's generous estimation of my skills, sir, but thank you."

"'Generous estimation'? Seems pretty damn fair to me."

"No, it's nothing. Really." I brush the compliments aside with a hidden smile. "I just want to help."

"Help, huh?"

"Correct."

"Yeah, sure."

"Was that sarcasm? Am I _not_ helping, sir?"

"I like you so much. I like you a little more every time you say something funny like that."

"Why am I never aware of these amusing things I manage to say? How come they go over my head whenever I say them?"

"You did it again."

I tilt my head despairingly. "I rest my case, then."

Adams claps his hands together with a laugh. "Come on, you're beyond helpful and you've got no right to be so humble about it."

"I'm not humble. I'm just-"

"Blah, blah, blah. When I give you a compliment you accept it with your head held high, not a peep of anything otherwise. Not with your talent. Got it?"

I shake the hand he offers me in agreement. "Yes, sir."

"That's better. You know, when I think about it, about you being here, I have to wonder why they bothered sending you on your Pilgrimage at all."

"What do you mean?" I ask him, bordering on curious, drifting toward offended.

He slaps a hand over my back and replies in a kind tone of voice, "Would've been better off keeping you around." Adams winks playfully and I perk up again, recognising his good humour. "Now we wily humans get to enjoy your technological prowess."

"Ah, well." I try to show some modesty by shrugging, but all this flattery does make me giggle and bounce on my feet a little. "Since I'm not allowed to disagree with you, I'll just say that I'm glad to be of help."

"_Considerable_ help, Tali. Don't forget that part."

"All I want is to be is useful. An asset."

"You've succeeded, my little friend. Tenfold."

* * *

I glance upward for the umpteenth time, unable to resist prying from a distance.

Ashley and Liara are talking quietly together, their faces held close, hands linked, fingers interwoven. There's something in the way the human lets the asari splay out her fingers, explore the backs of her hands, count her knuckles. They're suddenly very intimate, and it's intriguing to watch them.

"When did _that_ happen?" Garrus asks the side of my helmet, his voice coming out sudden and loud, his presence uncomfortably close.

"_Aaaiii_!" I spring up from my chair, alarming likely half the Normandy to my fright. Thankfully I manage to catch the bit of tech I've been playing with for the past few days before it can hit the floor and shatter in its delicacy; a salarian trader on one of our planetary visits had offered the small, curious device to me at a fair price after some haggling on my part.

"Forgive me, Tali. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." The turian's steadying grasp on my elbows is a comfort, and equally an embarrassment.

"No, I…" Ignoring the looks sent my way save for his, I turn to Garrus with my device held safely to my breast in one hand, the other lightly petting his chest. "I didn't realise you were right there. Excuse me. I was just concentrating hard."

"On them, or the tech?"

"Um… so-so."

His mandibles part as he smiles. "I see. A newborn couple, do you think?"

"I'm on that wavelength." I look back to Ashley and Liara, currently laughing softly about something mutually amusing – probably me. "I _squeaked_. Agh. Now Ash is probably telling Liara about how _adorable_ I sound or something."

"I don't think anyone needs to be told, quite honestly." Garrus chuckles. It's not an unkind sound. Just a teasing one.

"Pssh. It's your fault this time."

"Hey, I did apologise. Twice."

"Hurrumph." I sit myself down again with as much grace and poise as possible. "So. Forget about my squeaking. You wanted to speak about a potential romantic entanglement, hmm?"

"_Well_…" He sighs. Then he kind of just wavers off into vague, yet meaningful nothing.

"Garrus?" I look up to him as he pulls out a chair beside me, then follow the side of his head as he plonks down in it.

"I, um… I was wondering if…" He appears ready to say something more, then shakes his head and clears his throat instead. His blue eyes flitter shut for a moment. He takes a deep breath.

I sense he's uncomfortable right now, though the reasons for that are unclear, so hoping to preserve his courage I return to studying the round item in my fingertips. As of now I'm not entirely sure what it is, or where it originally came from – the salarian was remarkably unhelpful – but I intend to discover all I can for myself, though part of me will regret taking such a pleasing knick-knack apart for further study.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah. Forget what I was saying before. It's nothing. Ahem."

"Well, all right."

He drums a beat over the table. "It's nice for them."

"Liara and Ashley?" I'm distracted, and I know I sound stupid because of it.

"Yeah. For a while there was a rumour going about that Liara was hung up over Shepard. Nothing came of that. Apparently Ashley might've been interested in the Commander, as well. Again, no score. Interesting how the rejected have hooked up."

"I don't think Shepard rejected either of them. I don't think she even noticed, quite honestly." Stretching out under the table, I cross my legs by the ankles. "I'm just surprised that Ashley has such a good connection with Liara, considering how their early interactions were a bit… hostile."

"Well, Liara's a good girl. She's sweet and awkwardly charming. Cute, too. If you really like blue."

I grab the opportunity to make fun of my friend as it presents itself. "You like blue, don't you?"

"True."

We grin at one another, though he doesn't see mine. Knowing this makes his smile all the more endearing.

"What's that you got there?" he asks after a few seconds have passed, gesturing to my, as of now, curious and nameless toy.

"I dunno."

"You don't?"

"Nope!"

He raises a sharp brow. "Could I take a look? Perhaps together we could solve this mystery."

"That sounds very nice." I mean it when I add, "I'd like that, Garrus."

He inclines his head. "I look forward to working with you, Tali."

"You make it sound so formal."

"You're right. Blame years working for C-Sec."

"I think the experience has refined you."

"Well, maybe. There are certainly worse turians around than myself. Even if I've done a lot of things I regret. Or haven't done things I should have, which I regret more."

"You should never regret your past. The past moulds us into who we're supposed to be, according to our own design. Our choices then shape us now."

"That's very true. And what was your past like?"

I sit back, abandoning the mechanism so my attention isn't diverted at all. "Well, it's nothing glamorous."

"Who needs glamour when you've got spunk? And you've got a lot of spunk. You just handle it like a lady. Gracefully."

"Hey, thanks."

"Don't thank me. It's the truth."

I lay my hands on my knees with a hum of contentment. "You're such a nice guy. Right! So you wanna know about my past. Let me start with my family…"

He sits and attentively listens to me tell my life's story. He makes me feel interesting, and as a result I describe my history to him with pride.

* * *

"Wow."

"Understatement of the year, Kaidan. That was way beyond a simple 'wow'…"

Udina storms off in a huff, leaving us all annoyed and stung after his typically unfair and thorough bout of scolding.

"What an asshole." Cracking his neck to the side, Wrex grumbles lowly, "Should've let me _accidentally_ sit on him like I was thinking."

"Or _accidentally_ bite his head off."

"Yeah. Or _accidentally_ shoot him in the foot. No. The face. Foot's not fatal enough."

There are murmurs of agreement all around.

"That was most distressing," adds Liara. "He is… an aggravating man."

"_Prick_," chimes Ashley, hands on her lips. "What a douche. I hate politicians. All so… douchy."

"I think he's just tense," offers Kaidan in his usual gentle manner, earning a few curious looks from the team.

"Eh?"

"Well, you know. He's probably lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Oh, I get it! You're saying he needs to get _laid_." Williams pulls a face. "Eew. Imagine that guy with no clothes on."

"_Nooo_!" I cover my visor in an attempt to stop the imaginings. "Now my eyes are melting."

"Well, maybe it's true," Kaidan whispers back, chuckling afterward. "He'd be a lot more relaxed if he found himself a nice girlfriend. Someone to-"

"Screw," interjects Wrex with a scoff. "Like that's gonna happen. He'll die a grumpy old bastard."

"Show some respect," barks the Commander quite suddenly, and all playful discussion ends as Shepard lets out a loud breath through her nostrils. It's an angry exhale. A snort, even. "Grumpy old bastard's an important man. Don't forget that."

"Sorry, Commander," Alenko apologises for the rest of us.

"And why did you lot have to put these… _images_… in my brain?" She groans, rubbing the bridge of her nose as if in great agony. "Naked Udina? My god, it's catastrophic."

"_Pffft_!"

"Shh, no laughing."

Slowly the corners of her mouth tug upwards and she releases a brief, quiet snigger, then a second, and a third, and many more follow, all kept hushed.

"Commander?" Liara tentatively pets her shoulder. "Are you all right? You don't usually-"

"Oh, my." Ashley grins, affectionately landing a soft punch to Shepard's arm just below the asari's compassionate touch. "Are you _laughing_, skipper?"

The Commander grunts in an effort to silence herself, and she succeeds in doing so, though her back ripples with barely suppressed mirth.

"She actually found something funny."

"Commander's having a malfunction," whispers Garrus to me. "Can you fix it?"

"I think the damage is too extensive. Irreparable."

Shepard quickly turns to flee to better privacy, the woman marching briskly away from us without a word of explanation. The great human Spectre struggles to negotiate a set of steps in her condition, but she manages to reach the galaxy map after some trying. She leans over the railing for rest, quivering and sniggering quietly away.

"The end has come," I lament, peeking through the gaps between my splayed fingers. "We've done it. We've finally driven Shepard insane."

"Are we dismissed, Commander?" Garrus calls humorously after her. There's no reply save for a single loud laugh, a loud that's loud enough to turn a number of crewmen's heads for a reason other than to stare longingly after Shepard's departing rear as she hurries to the sickbay, galaxy map forgotten.

Kaidan scratches his chin. "She actually said 'ha'."

"Yeah, but with an exclamation mark. Like '_ha!_'"

Liara cutely regards her teammates. "She will be all right, yes?"

"No. I think she might be dying."

"Could be."

"Yeah, probably."

"We'll miss you, Commander."

The asari looks dismayed. "This is terrible! Why are you all laughing? This is…" She actually frowns. "This is another joke, isn't it?"

* * *

"Ooh! Am I smelling what I think I'm smelling?"

"No."

"Bacon!" Ashley swoops in, stealing one of Kaidan's sandwiches and laying a kiss to Liara's cheek whilst doing so, before sitting herself down cheerfully between the two. "Well, probably not _real_ bacon, anyway. Might be lab grown sort-of bacon. Still! Yay, bacon!"

The biotic pouts. "That was mine." He is ignored.

"Bacon?"

"Yep! Comes from pigs. At least, most of the time. Wanna try some?"

Liara delicately accepts a torn half, smiling sweetly. "Thank you, Ashie."

"Ashie?" I repeat curiously, busy with my sterilised tube of lasagne flavoured paste. I'm trying it out at the Commander's request, as she seems to be a fan of this lasagne thing. If only I could get the tube to cooperate.

"I felt the Chief here deserved a more affectionate title." The asari delicately begins nibbling on the bacon sandwich. Then her bites get increasingly less ladylike as her excitement grows.

"Affectionate, _hmm_?"

Williams blushes. "Hey, what can I say? I like it. It's cute, right?"

"Heheheh…"

"Mmm!" Liara swallows and smacks her lips together with satisfaction, unaware that both Kaidan and I are staring intently at Ashley. "Salty. But quite pleasant. It's also a little crunchy. And this yellow stuff is cheese, if I am correct." She parts the slices of bread to peer at the sticky mess in-between. "It is… aromatic."

"Say anything and I'll shoot ya." The Chief jabs a finger of warning at Kaidan.

"Sure thing, Ashie."

"Only Liara-poo gets to call me Ashie. To you, it's Ashley. Or Your Royal Highness."

I would laugh if not for the paste that's being injected into my mouth. "Hrrrk." It's not half bad.

"What was _that_ noise, Tali?"

I make a 'go away' motion with my hands.

* * *

"That's my pod."

"I don't see your name on it."

"I always sleep in that pod after the lunch shift."

"Well, the pod _I_ normally sleep in is being slept in by someone else. So perhaps it's time for a change in routine for the both of us?"

"Nope. I take my pod, you take the one next to it."

"But that's the unpopular pod. Bradley uses it, and he has bladder issues."

"Well, what about the one on the end?"

"It doesn't feel right, man."

I watch the two human males argue about something so trivial.

"Hey, these things are big, right? How about we… like, share a pod?"

"I, uh, guess that could work."

"I'm on top, though."

"Deal."

They extend their hands for a shake, but the taller of the two suddenly sneezes, and the other steps back with a scowl on his face to avoid the shower.

"Nuh-uh, man. Not cool."

* * *

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out, Commander. I don't feel up to it."

"Oh." Shepard's small, subtle smile vanishes as soon as it had appeared. Her expression reads disappointment, then worry as she reaches out to place a hand gently on Kaidan's forearm. "What's wrong?"

Williams rolls her eyes, nudging Garrus in the ribs.

"Some kind of bug I must've caught from one of the guys. Nothing major."

The Spectre feels his reddening skin up and down beneath her naked fingertips. Her brows crease together. "My goodness, you're hot."

Ashley whines in her effort not to laugh.

"I've got a bit of a fever. It's nothing. Really."

"Have you been to Doctor Chakwas?"

"Yes. Says it's not gonna kill me."

"Then I order you some bed rest," says Shepard in her commanding tone.

"Yes, ma'am."

There's a brief pause where they gaze into each other's eyes. Then, leaning forward just a little, she softly she asks the biotic, "Want me to bring anything back for you?"

The Chief is forced to seek refuge in Liara's shoulder.

The asari and I exchange curious expressions, though hers is more playful than mine.

Garrus and Wrex share a smirk.

"Well… a burger would be nice. But only if it isn't inconvenient for you – _uh_, all of you. I don't want you to put yourself out there for my sake."

"You never inconvenience me. Us." The Commander smiles again. "Get better fast. Okay?"

"I will." He shyly wrings his hands together. "Ma'am."

"_Bleargh_," says Wrex. "Enough mushy talk. Let's go already."

"Flux?"

"I prefer Chora's Den."

"Sure you do."

"They serve burgers there?"

"Heh, _buns_…"

"Dumbass."

* * *

"That one's got pretty eyes."

"You noticed her eyes, Commander?"

"I did." A smirk reveals itself. "What're you trying to suggest, Tali?"

"Wha – um…" The Spectre's tone is teasing, but I nervously stumble over my explanation anyway, as if she'd threatened me. "Well, what I mean is she's got nice everything, but it surprises me how you complimented her eyes specifically. I didn't realise they stood out to you."

"That's 'cause you're too busy staring at that girl's _butt_," interjects Ashley before Shepard can answer. "You didn't notice her pretty eyes."

"I was not!"

"You so were. You like butts, don't you?"

"Girls," says our leader mildly. "Behave when we're in public places."

"Just teasing the kid. I wanna make her squeak again."

I bristle in my seat. "I promise you, I _won't_."

"Spoilsport."

The Commander continues her explanation regardless. "At the risk of sounding corny, they say the eyes are the windows to the soul. That's why I focus on them."

"Rather than her ass," Wrex whispers huskily. It's obvious where his attention is focused as the dancer slowly bends over. "Like Tali."

"_Bosh'tet_."

"Sorry, snack. I didn't hear that."

"Bosh'tet, bosh'tet! You big bosh'tet head!"

He cuffs me in a manner I would assume is affectionate, and I almost go flying out my chair. Thankfully Garrus catches me and carefully sets me back down.

"Ooh! What do you see in _Wrex's_ eyes, Commander?"

Liara gently smacks Ashley's arm, then resumes cuddling it whilst her girlfriend – it's so weird for me to call them that – grins sheepishly into her drink.

"That's right. Dominate her."

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm curious too, Shepard. What _do_ you see in the krogan's eyes? I'm sure they're full of love and wisdom." Garrus is out of Liara's attacking range, so it falls on me to discipline him. He even sits forward to make himself an easier target. "Am I right?"

I pretend to punch his bony shoulder. It's barely a tap, but the turian flinches all the same and makes out as if to rub his wound better.

"I'll let my fist show you how loving and wise I can be," rumbles Wrex, though he does so in good humour.

"_Men_." Williams rolls her eyes. "Am I right, ladies?"

"_Tch_. I wouldn't know."

"Commander, are you _still_ sore about the chick flick thing?"

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up. Gang, let's get one of the girls to dance on Shepard's lap."

The Commander doesn't visibly react beyond her scarred brow being raised and a sharp look sent Wrex's way. "Try it and I'll hurt you. We're here purely for your benefit, krogan."

"So _boring_, Commander." Somehow, he manages to pout.

* * *

I'm surprised to find Shepard awake and sitting with an empty mug at her side, even though I recall her going to bed hours earlier. "Hey."

"Hi," she mumbles groggily in return.

"You sound like you haven't slept at all." I rub my arm. Venturing, I gently query, "Nightmares again?"

The Commander is leaning heavily on the tabletop, cradling her face in her palms. She nods.

"Would you like some company?" I ask her tentatively.

"Yes," she grumbles back. More sincerely she adds in a lower pitch, "Please."

I sit down beside her, laying my hand softly over the woman's arched back. I begin to caress her slowly up and down, and gradually her tense muscles relax. "It'll be okay, Commander."

Shepard breathes loudly in response to my touch. "I know," she grumbles sleepily back. She sounds not only exhausted, but troubled as well. "It has to be."

I sit with her in mutual quiet for a long time.

"Tali."

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Can I ask you a favour? It's foolish."

"Of course. Anything."

"Tell me a story." She slowly lifts her head, hazy attention settling on me. Her eyes are bloodshot, and her usually pristine hairdo is partway undone, glossy strands of fringe falling to brush against her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. "One with a happy ending."

I'm surprised at first, but after a moment of understanding I have to smile at her, even if she cannot see that I am smiling. "That is not foolish, Shepard, and I would be more than happy to oblige you."

"Thanks. I appreciate that."

And so I begin to recite tales told to me by my mother in our few moments of closeness, of intimacy. Moments which are in some ways akin to the moment the Commander and I are sharing, now.

* * *

Shepard's worn expression has relaxed to a look of contentment. "So then what happened?"

"Well, there's a saying you humans use which I think fits quite nicely."

Patiently she waits.

"They all lived-"

"Happily ever after." The corners of her eyes are lined with pleasure.

I nod, my hand settling on the back of her neck. "The end."

"Thank you, Tali. I enjoyed that story."

"It was one of my favourites as a child. Do you think you can sleep now?"

"I feel relaxed. I'll try. And I'm sorry for keeping you up like this, it's selfish of me." She bows her head.

"No, Shepard." I slip a finger beneath her chin, gently raising her face upwards so our eyes again meet. I wish she could see how much affection and respect I demonstrate in my face. Maybe it'd ease her spirit a little to know that I care about her very much. "Not selfish. You've said so yourself a few times in the past that we have a responsibility to take care of each other, and that those who refuse help are themselves foolish and weak. This wasn't a chore. I enjoyed…"

She watches me in my second of hesitation.

"Taking care of you," I finish breathily.

She swallows. "You're really something special."

This compliment fills me with joy. "I am just me. No better than anybody else. Now come." I grasp hold of her arm and pull her up, acting as a crutch to help her stand. "Time for bed. May I walk you to the door?"

She leans heavily against me. "I'd appreciate that, kid."

"Right. One foot before the other. That's it."

* * *

By the time we finish those few steps, she's halfway asleep on my shoulder.

"I think I'll help you get into bed. I hope this is your sleepwear. Because as much as I adore you, Commander, I am not undressing you."

"Mmm."

I practically carry her toward the two joined mattresses at the back of her quarters. "Almost…" Gently I readjust my hold on the taller, bulkier human, then manage to get her seated on the edge of a mattress whilst I pull the blankets aside and neaten her pillows.

"You're wonderful… Tali."

"And you're drowsy."

She yawns, swaying precariously. "I wish… I had someone to… tuck me in… every night…"

I take her into my arms once more and apply slight pressure, easing her backwards with absolute care into the mattress. It creaks beneath her weight when I lift each of her long, muscular legs, mostly bared by her shorts, into bed with her, helping her slide them beneath the covers.

"Cosy."

"I'm sure, Shepard." I pull the blankets over her body and tuck them in neatly under her chin.

She makes a happy sound.

Thinking there is little harm in it, I lean in for a kiss to her forehead, which I substitute for lightly pressing my visor to her skin. "Get some sleep, Commander. And have sweet dreams, no more nightmares."

She's already snoring.

I silently take my leave. A vacant pod awaits me. _"Ack._ The unpopular pod."


	3. Lukewarm

**Three**

My special thanks go to _Exar Kun IV_ for being the sole reviewer of the previous chapter. Although the overall response to my fic has been underwhelming, I'm happy to continue knowing that you're enjoying it, and I only hope you'll stick with me and my slow updates to the bitter end.

To all of you reading, I sincerely hope this update is pleasing. I've rewritten it a hundred times over. If you spot any errors present that I have missed during the editing process, please let me know.

Guys; if you favourite/alert it, then please review it. I want to hear your thoughts.

* * *

"Good morning, Tali," greets the outwardly reserved Commander with practised sense of detachment, a ploy which is to be overheard by the crew as they mingle about, fooling them whilst her honest gaze meets mine in contradiction to her aloofness; after knowing the woman long enough I have grown to recognise the friendliness in her eyes, which crinkle enough to seem as if they are smiling at the corners. Her gaze is telling of what she really thinks of people.

I like her eyes. The easy way they read into things, or how they critically sweep the battlefield, calculating and sharp, or when they twinkle in the warm glow of holograms. Right now, they're the most colourful thing in the Normandy. "Good morning to you, too, Shepard."

Forgetting that she might seem unprofessional by doing so, the woman flashes me a subtle smile that for some bizarre reason causes the bones in my legs to soften, knees bending inwards as my lower body threatens to crumble beneath me. And then she winks, and my insides tie themselves into knots.

All these strange sensations make it hard to pretend that I'm not struggling just to walk straight. I'm forced to catch myself on a wall as she smoothly glides past, head turning so my eyes can follow her retreating figure, her perfume filtered through my mouthpiece and very sweet indeed. "_Whoa_." I lay a hand over my belly. "What… was _that_?"

The chilled metal pressed to my back offers no answers, and so I move on.

* * *

"I don't feel so good."

I pause my tinkering to observe chief engineer Adams. "Sir?"

"Can't concentrate." He clears his throat moistly and raises an arm to wipe his perspiring forehead. It reminds me distinctly of Kaidan. "My head hurts."

"Perhaps you should go get some rest." I abandon my consol and move closer to the man who has been my friend and mentor of sorts, carefully running my hands along his arm in a soothing motion. "Whatever you've got, I think Alenko has it, too. He's taking it easy, and you should follow his example. Rest yourself and heal. Maybe speak with Chakwas."

"I have. Been feeling crap for a while now. She gave me some meds and said I shouldn't work myself so hard, the kind woman she is. But-"

"Well, she's smart, too. You should definitely take a break. Working won't make you feel any better."

"Bah, enough of my stubbornness. You're right." He weakly lifts his head, giving me a tired look mingled with a pallid smile. "Could – _would_ you be so kind as to handle things for me while I'm gone? Just for an hour or so. That'll give me enough time to recuperate a bit."

"Of course, take as long as you need. I'll handle things here, don't worry."

"Thanks, girl. I appreciate that." He gives me a grateful pat on the shoulder.

"Anything, sir." And I mean it.

Raising his voice so he is clearly heard by all, the chief engineer states, "Everyone, I've got to go nurse a headache from hell. While I'm out of commission, Tali's in charge; so be good and do what she says, m'kay!" It's an amusing announcement, but his posture reads suffering. His head must really be hurting him badly, judging by that wince.

"Yes, sir," answers the engineering crew. They seem neutral, whilst I'm flattered to be entrusted with the honour of being chief engineer for a time.

"Good. See y'all in an hour." He nods approvingly to the men and women under his command, then gives my chin an affectionate nudge with his thumb before shuffling away slowly. "Thanks again, Tali. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Okay, sir." Standing here, I silently wish him well before returning to my work. It's hard to focus, however, with a couple of women too juvenile for their age having a whispered conversation that is hardly at all subtle.

"What's up with Adams?" asks one of them.

"I think he caught something from one of those alien hookers over at the Citadel. We have been docked there a while," replies another, her voice a little deeper than the first.

"Nah, everybody knows he's sweet for the _quarian_." This comment is scathing.

I pause, frowning at the controls. Aside from my being annoyed by the fact that this is blatantly untrue, I also wonder why they'd read so deeply into something that doesn't concern them.

"Damn, with legs like that, I don't blame Adams. Pity you can't see her face, though."

"Yeah, or _touch_ her. No sex. She'd die from the icky human germs."

"That's a doomed relationship. Wonder if she ever gets frustrated in that suit."

My shoulder bunch up. I clear my throat to get the females' attention, which I soon realise doesn't work.

"Hey, she's younger than us, right?"

"I guess. Why?"

"So, don't you think it's kinda odd for him to, well, you know?"

"What, other than the whole being a xenophile thing?"

"Weirder, then. 'Cause if she is just a kid, it'd also make him kind of a pervert, too. A xenophile pervert."

I clear my throat again, and they keep talking anyway. I privately marvel at the sheer disrespect.

"Doesn't matter, really. They're not together."

"How do you know?"

"No way he'd go for her. She's way too creepy."

When I'm about to politely ask them to stop, or at least discuss something less rude, my voice is suddenly lost; 'creepy'. I internally flinch at being dubbed something so insensitive and untrue. I don't view myself as 'creepy', nor have any of the others said anything like that to me. At least, not to my face. I fear for them to think that of me, and not be direct enough to say it. I decide quickly they wouldn't do that.

"Regardless, Adams never talks to _us_ like that."

"Yeah, and we're actually _human_ women."

"Well, what do we really know about the guy? He's gotta have some sort of kink other than just ships, right? All men do."

"_Asari_…"

"Say no more, say no more!"

I turn to check they're actually working. They're not.

"Surprising how it's the krogans who are dying out and not humanity. When you've got girls like that what's-her-name waving their tight blue asses around, who needs us, huh?"

Understanding that they've just insulted Liara, I find my voice. "Excuse me." I huff with irritation when they pay me no attention and continue with their gossiping. "_Bosh'tet_."

"I hear she's seduced half the crew already. Hope she doesn't grab Kaidan. He's hot."

"No chance. He's Shepard's. And you don't screw with Shepard."

"Heh, that's not what _I _heard."

"Ooh! Do tell."

My eyes narrow. "Hey."

"Well, not to be, like, disrespectful to her or anything, but I heard from a reliable source that Shepard is a bit of a-"

With a fist slamming down, I decide promptly that manners be damned, I have heard enough. "_Ladies_."

"Oh, crap."

The human females promptly stop wagging their tongues.

"You have work to do," I state in my most threatening voice. "Get to it."

They disperse without audible complaint, doing their assigned jobs with sulky faces and injured glares sent my way.

The men give me appraising looks.

I return to my work. "_Bosh'tet heads_."

* * *

"I can't believe some people."

"I know. And when poor Adams came back and he looked so tired, I was really worried. As is understandable. But those women back there misconstrued my intentions completely, _again_! The way they looked at me as I tried to comfort him just made me want to put my fist up their-"

Our game of cards, and chat, is interrupted as Kaidan coughs into his fist, producing a horrible, wet hacking sound that he tries to keep quiet with evident strain, failing.

"Ouch," grumbles Wrex, the krogan peering over his hand. "That sounded bad."

I reach over to lightly pat the biotic's back. "I guess you're not feeling any better today, huh."

Recovering, he wheezes in reply, "Not really. Earlier my head felt like it was gonna split open. Doc fixed me with some painkillers and now I can't stop itching. Lots of phlegm, too. Argh."

"Adams definitely has your cold. But he never mentioned any itching. Is that because of the medication?"

"No, I don't think so. I've taken the pills before to help with my migraines. Never seemed allergic to them or anything until now." He scratches his chest, frowning. "It's really annoying me."

"I can imagine." Ignoring his cards because that would be cheating, I sidle over to give his arm a hug, resting my chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry you're sick."

"Meh, so am I. But it'll pass. Before you know it, we'll be killing terrorists together again, having a grand ol' time." He presses a slick cheek to my visor. "Mmm. Cold."

"Will you be able to come to the Citadel with us?" asks Liara.

He shakes his head slowly. "Nah."

"Aaw. Just please get well soon. Nobody pesters Ashley like you do."

The Chief sniggers.

"You bet I'll make up for that later. And have fun while you're out. Help the Commander to unwind a little."

"We will."

"Yeah. Shepard will probably buy you junk food again. Funny, she never did that for me when I had that stomach bug…"

"That's probably because you would've thrown up said junk food."

"Shut up," grumbles the Chief as she lays a card down on the table, pouting. "It's the thought that counts."

* * *

We hardly pay attention to the Normandy's VI as the airlock finally unseals and we squeeze out the cramped space, racing for the waiting elevator below.

"What ever happened to my team of mature adults?"

"I won, I won!"

We promptly are squeezed into another cramped space, and Wrex does little to make himself smaller.

"You'd think I never take you lot anywhere nice with the way you carry on," grumbles Shepard, pushing her way to the front of the crowd with her usual longsuffering grimace. "Anyone who farts gets shot."

"Understood, Commander."

A series of annoying pinging sounds tell us we are too close to the door's sensors, and we all pile together to make the pinging stop. Finally the elevator door closes, and several conversations start as the lift smoothly starts its downwards journey.

"Whose hand is that?"

"Mine."

"Remove it. Hey, I said _remove_ the hand – not 'feel free to squeeze harder'."

"Sorry."

I'm surprised when Garrus' arm drapes itself over my shoulders, giving me a playful, friendly squeeze.

"Slowest elevators in the galaxy," he boasts with a sheepish grin.

"Hey, you smell really good."

"Thanks! It's this new cologne I'm trying out."

"I wish I had hair. Grow a beard, maybe."

"Ow, what poked me?"

"Stop that humming."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Seriously, who's doing that? Ow! Commander, _somebody_ won't stop poking me."

"This isn't any fun at all."

Thankfully we reach C-Sec before any farting, shooting, or slap fights can break out. Then it's another lift ride up to the Presidium.

"Where's the stairs?" Ashley bemoans. "I miss stairs."

* * *

It's bright outside.

"Rargh. I gotta find something to eat." Wrex lumbers off without another word, grinning toothily and scaring a salarian into the arms of his annoyed companion. The battle scarred krogan's throaty laugh echoes.

"I need to do some shopping myself." The human Spectre narrows her eyes at each remaining member of our group. "No fiascos."

"No fiascos," we echo, and satisfied, she marches off, leaving us to our own devices.

"Let's go cause a fiasco."

"I love it when we dock here. There's just so much to see, so much to do!" Liara is in a great mood as she drifts on ahead, the normally shy and soft-spoken asari unfazed by the crowds for a change, pulling a dreamy Chief along with her.

"Yeah. And this view sure is beautiful." Williams regains enough sense to pull the archaeologist back against her, winking and rubbing her nose against she sensitive folds of flesh at the back of Liara's head.

"Aaw. You're guys are so cute." I lay a hand over my visor to block the mushiness out. "I think I might puke."

"You're just jealous."

My hand lowers, settling on my hip whilst the other brings a correcting finger forward with flair. "Just wait! I'm formulating a comeback."

"You have no comeback. And you! You're gorgeous."

"Ashie, that tickles!"

"Just think of what I'm going to tickle when we get back to the Normandy."

"I… I look very forward to it. Ahem."

"Yuck." Spotting Garrus leaning against a section of railing overlooking the pristine lake, I hurry away from the loving pair.

He doesn't seem to notice my approach.

Once close enough, I slip silently alongside him, acting casual.

"Tali," he greets, sounding utterly unsurprised despite my awesome stealth capabilities.

"Was I that noticeable?"

"I'm afraid you were."

"Ah, well." I take the opportunity to study his profile.

He appears to be very relaxed. There's a pleased twinkle in his cold eyes. "I never can get over the beauty of this spot," he murmurs, as if to answer my scrutiny.

"It certainly is a stunning sight to behold." I look to the lake, nudging him lightly with my shoulder. "Thinking?"

"Pretty much."

I secretly send a glance his way. "About what?"

He grins, and I believe distinctly that he knows my eyes are on him. "Wasn't anything important. The girls were getting to you too, I take it."

"They're all over each other. It's a bit crazy." I laugh as a fleeting look aside reveals Liara handing some sort of hideously pink snack to Ashley. "I don't think my stomach can take much more. Thought I'd hang out with you a bit. You're still acting normal."

"I'm flattered." He eases himself off the railing, offering me a hand. "Walk with me?"

"Sure. You can give me a personal tour. Even if I've seen just about everything there is to see around here ten times each by now." I accept his hand, fondly squeezing the digits moderately larger than my own.

"I know a few nooks and crannies I think you'll find interesting." He pulls a mischievous expression. "Places most of the crowd don't find."

Adding a short, wicked laugh of my own, I purr in return, "Sounds fun."

"Hey, can we come, too? Like a double date."

"Oh, no. Not _her_."

Ashley suddenly flings an arm around my neck from behind, chewing a bit of the pink stuff on a stick.

"No. Go away." I swat her hand.

"We wanna come with," she says with her mouth full. Once swallowing she grins lecherously, the effect somewhat ruined by her pinkly stained lips and teeth. "Or is this a strictly _private_ affair, hmm?"

"It's not a date. And stop leering at me. Liara, your woman is-"

"Being delightful," the Prothean expert finishes for me, her soft features filled with affection as she slips beneath Williams' other arm and they share a quick peck, spreading the pink.

"Exactly. Can't argue with Liara-poo. 'Cause she's super smart. You're also super smart. But don't argue with her anyway or I'll shoot you."

"Sure. I'll be _very_ careful not to get on your bad side." I decide not to tell her she's covered in pink.

"That's what I like to hear. So, where we going first, Casanova?" The human winks at the turian.

"Who?"

Garrus looks a little crestfallen with the new arrivals, but he smiles anyway. "Follow me, ladies. I wanna show you an old crime scene from a case I investigated early on in my career. It's cleaned out, of course. Nowadays it's just sentimental for me, really. I stop by occasionally." He starts walking, and we follow in an amusing procession that draws a few curious looks from passersby.

"What kind of crime took place there?" asks the Chief before jamming her pink foodstuff into her mouth once more and taking another bite.

"A hanar was smuggling illegal narcotics. He was quite wily."

"Ooh. This'll be romantic. Eh, Tali?"

"Liara won't stop me from throwing you in the lake, Ash."

"_Rawr_. How do you handle the little firecracker, Garrus?"

The ex-cop laughs once. "I don't think there's any single way to handle Tali."

"You manage pretty well. How come she's all sweet and tame when it's just you two, but she gets all grouchy with me?"

I punch Williams' abdomen, then withdraw my throbbing hand with a wince. "_Curse_ your firm stomach muscles and heavy armour."

* * *

We're sitting at a table outside the nearest bar, enjoying the view we're presented with of busy walkways, lush parks and sparkling bodies of water spread out below, the lengths of tranquil sophistication stretching far out of sight on either side.

Ashley and Liara nurse a drink each, tilted heads resting together, cosy in each other's company.

"Pity Kaidan's unwell," Garrus muses aloud. "He'd enjoy this."

"Look, here comes the Commander," Williams stage whispers. "Everybody act natural."

Our ridiculous poses are very unnatural.

"Hello, you lot," greets Shepard, smiling faintly as she draws near to our table. "Enjoying your break, I see." She lays an armoured hand on her hip, near the pistol holstered upon her thigh.

"Yep!" I reach over to quickly swap Ashley and Liara's drinks while they're distracted, then sit back and play innocent. "Very much."

"Good. Just know I expect you all to be fit for a lot of hard work when I crack out the whip later," she warns in deadpan, quirking a scarred eyebrow.

"That's okay. I like the whip." The Chief raises her glass without thinking and frowns after a sip.

Always patient and gentle, her girlfriend gives me a shrewd look and takes back her drink, offering the human's intended beverage in exchange.

"Thanks, babe." Williams aims a grin up at our Commander. "Say, join us for a drink, skipper. Tell us some manly stories. Like the time you rode a thresher maw – _bareback_."

"Ah, yes. I remember that. Whole bunch of fun." Taking this teasing in stride, Shepard pulls out a chair and settles herself into it. "Good story. And hey, I see you're wearing lipstick for a change, Ash."

The Chief blinks. "No…"

"Really? Your lips aren't usually that shade."

"Huh?"

"Pink. So pretty on you, Chief. Wait, was that too feminine of me to say? You look hot, babe."

"_Thanks_." Ashley hurriedly wipes her lips on a serviette offered by Garrus, then frowns at the girly lip marks left behind.

"I was going to tell you. But then you were a jerk, see?" I wave my hands for emphasis.

"Sure." Embarrassed, Williams clears her throat. "We will not mention this moment again."

"Promise!"

"Seriously. Don't even think about it."

The Commander's mild gaze darts to meet mine. "And I trust you're keeping an eye on these three."

"Yes, I have been." I gesture to the group. "They've behaved themselves today. Though the Chief has typically-"

"_Pffft_! We are _always_ perfectly behaved, skipper." Ashley tries to look innocent, fluttering her lashes and holding Liara close to her. "See? We're all good. Though, we misbehave _plenty_ when we're in private. Right, Liara-poo?"

"Ashie, they really don't need to know that." The asari looks a little pleased with herself, however.

"Well, well. Keep this up and I may feel complied to loosen your leash a little. Tali, may I steal you away for a second?"

I look over Shepard with curiosity. I wonder what she could want from me which isn't to be made publically known to our friends. "Sure, of course." She then gives me her arm and after a moment of hesitation, I accept it, laying my hand over the firm bundles of muscle beneath her shirt.

"Such a gentleman, skipper!"

"Be quiet, you."

Giggling and reassured, I rise from my chair with a little assistance thanks to the Spectre, allowing her to escort me away from the group. All with my hand on her arm; it's curious, because I'm certain I haven't seen her do this for anybody else, before. "You only just sat down."

"Yes, but I figured I better do this whilst I still have some courage in me. And I'm getting stage fright in front of the guys."

"What do you need to be courageous for?"

"We'll get to that. So," she begins conversationally. "I guess it's official with Liara and Ash."

"Yes. They're quite cosy."

"A bit odd, isn't it?"

"Ashley's changed a lot."

"Indeed, she has." The Commander leads me to a stunning view of the distant Citadel Tower. "I need to get more personally involved with you."

"Uh, pardon?"

"Err, you and the rest of the team," she corrects herself with a cough.

"Of course." I smirk. The blunder amuses me.

"Thing is, I don't notice any personal developments with my crew until they're obvious to everyone." She rubs the back of her neck, shrugging her powerful shoulders. "It's not that I'm not interested, because I definitely am. Just I get swamped in work and everything else goes right over my head…"

I see where she's getting at, and I hurry to dispel her discomfort by patting the arm still in my grasp. "That's okay, Shepard. You take your duties seriously. You don't get much time to just take it easy. That's why days like this are so special. We get to talk."

She nods, then lays a large hand over mine, heat penetrating my glove. "Human hands are weird."

"Five fingers. That is strange."

"Yeah. Strange."

I inch closer to her with concern. "Commander?"

"I wanted to thank you for last night." In an uncharacteristically shy fashion she ducks her head and looks away, affording me a view of her handsome profile. "I know I was a bit out of it, but I really appreciate what I can remember. So thank you for that."

"It's no problem!" Glad that it isn't something to be worried about, I give her arm a squeeze and she looks back to me with an uncertain smile. I can't help but think this vulnerable side of the unyielding, professional and oftentimes distant woman is extremely cute. "Why are you so awkward all of a sudden?"

"I, uh, bought you a present. To go with my thanks."

"Ooh! I like presents."

"I hope you like this one. It was expensive, so… that's good, right?"

"Credits don't matter when it's a gift with good intentions."

"That's true. But I need to repay the kindness you've shown me. Any old gift won't do."

"Oh, Commander. You're too kind. I don't expect anything. You shouldn't have."

"Let's not disapprove just yet." She chews her bottom lip, taking my wrist gently off her arm and removing my omnitool projector with care. She reaches into her pocket and slides a new device in place before letting me go. "I'm not exactly comfortable with technology. I literally know only basics, but the merchant assured me it was a good buy and when I tested it, worked fine. But I'm no judge."

Intrigued with the quality of the gift, obvious to my eyes, unapparent to hers, I activate my new omnitool and am greeted with a pristine interface. Briefly scrolling through reveals far more pleasing capabilities; this is easily the most potent omnitool I have ever touched, let alone owned, really high-end technology. "Ooh…"

"Well?"

After staring at the beauty of it for a few long second, I disengage the device with a quiet gasp. "_Shepard_!"

She winces. "Is it horrible?"

"It's fantastic!"

"Oh? Thank god. The merchant said no refunds and – _oomph_!"

I barrel into her.

She catches my waist in her hands, grunting when I throw my arms tightly around her neck and pull her down to easier embracing height. "Glad you like it. Urk."

"I do! I do like it so very much, Commander!" I press my visor to the underside of her jaw and wish I could kiss her there. "Thank you!"

She relaxes in my arms. "My pleasure, Tali." She chuckles, sounding visibly relieved. "If it's the best, you deserve it by default. And I mean that."

I almost melt after hearing those words, the bubbly sensation in my stomach rising to my chest and making me feel awesome. I settle quite happily against her torso. It's so muscular. And she smells so good. I like this spot under her jaw. Her soft flesh presses to my visor and I trace my fingertips over her muscular shoulders and back, enjoying the feel. "_Aaah_."

"It's great you like it. See, I bought one for Kaidan, too, and he's pretty discerning with tech, which again, I know nearly nothing about and-"

My happiness dims somewhat. Slowly I pull back, gazing down at the Spectre's boots, confused by my own feelings.

"Tali? You okay?"

"I'm fine, Shepard. Thank you so much for the gift." Looking up at her once more, I try to sound enthusiastic. "It is lovely. Kaidan will be very happy."

"Again, my pleasure." Satisfied, she grins.

We're silent for a while.

"Say, you haven't tried the Consort's Chambers yet."

"No."

"You know, I've still got credits, and goodness knows I could do with a massage. What do you say we regroup and I take us all for the special treatment, huh?" Her tone is so light-hearted, I cannot refuse.

"Sure. But I'll just, um, sit and watch." I fidget nervously. "Sounds a little invasive."

"Nonsense. I felt that way at first, until I tried it. Let me assure you, the ladies are very nice. You need to get pampered, kid. Always stuck with some flashy machinery, constantly working on some project, going to bed late and telling me stories because I had some stupid, scary dream. You're getting a massage."

"Oh, okay. If you say so…"

"I do." She reaches around me, laying a large hand on my lower back. "Consider it repayment for all the crap this adventure has put you and the gang through."

I allow her to gently guide me back to the table, our companions having a playful argument about past endeavours; who got the most headshots, who accidentally shot who in the butt, and overall, who is the greatest badass of the team.

"It's me," brags the Chief, flexing her muscles for show. "Come on, guys. Everybody knows I'm totally the-"

A quick peck on the cheek thanks to Liara, and she forgets whatever she intended to say.

"Such a badass you turned out to be." Garrus grins.

* * *

"You're so stressed."

"I, err, am not used to being touched like _this_…" I squirm, but the acolyte smiles, and I relax slightly. "Not that, um… what I mean is… uh… it's not you, but-"

"Shh. You need no uncertainties here." Gently she eases me back down on the couch. "There."

"Wait." I twist so my eye is still on her as she moves behind me. "Look, I'm not completely comfortable with-"

"A lot of clients are nervous when it's their first visit."

"Yes, I'm sure, but-"

"Relax," purrs the asari against my helmeted cheek, her soothing whisper sending tingles of pleasure everywhere in my suit as she sets to work, her expert fingers untangling knots in my shoulders.

I'm stunned to silence with the instant relief her touch brings to my body.

"Let your concerns ebb into oblivion."

I'm not entirely sure what it is. There's something about her voice, her eyes, her smile; somehow I feel very safe in her capable hands.

"Let it all go."

Steadily I relinquish myself, and the euphoric sensations are making me sleepy.

"That's a good girl."

I purr, figuring the obscene cost is well worth not worrying – or thinking at all – about anything for a while.

* * *

Kaidan and Shepard are having another long conversation.

I watch them talk. These quiet dialogues, punctuated by husky laughter or playful jostling between the unusually affectionate Commander and sickly biotic, I notice have grown more frequent in occurrence recently, and the way she steps in close to him, the way he shyly gestures to her body, the lingering eye contact, are all clues to a deep attraction neither has openly admitted. I'm really starting to pay attention to these hints.

"I wish they'd just act recklessly for a change and _go_ for it."

"It took you long enough to approach me."

"Well… okay, you're right about that. But still, sheesh." Ashley scoffs, an arm slung around Liara's slender shoulders and their heads tilted together as they often do. "Look at them. Acting all dumb and cute together."

I lower my attention to my new omnitool. I remember distinctly how Shepard smiled when giving Kaidan his gift. She didn't smile at me like that, and with him, it wasn't awkward at all. Their interactions have always seemed so carefree. The Commander is more reserved with the rest of us. I decide I don't want to think about this anymore. The pleasant, warm buzz from my massage prior is gone.

"Hey, where you going?"

"To find Garrus."

"Oh." Williams' eyes gleam. "Another evening foray in the Mako, huh?"

"Foray?" I repeat, blinking. "In the Mako?"

"Please, don't let me keep you!" She waves me off with a smug look on her face. "Handsome turian down below, waiting. Important business. I got it. Better get a move on."

"Um, okay?" I nervously disengage my omnitool. I do not like the way she's eyeing me. "See you later."

"See you, Tali."

"Have _fun_."

"You're very strange." Shaking my head, I wave to them in passing. I send Shepard and Kaidan one last glance, finding them still wholly engaged with each other, then quietly slip through the human crew and take the lift down.

Upon exiting, Garrus looks up from his usual spot at the terminal, visibly pleased to see me. "Hello, Tali."

"Hey." I gesture vaguely around him. "Mind if I intrude?"

"Not at all. Please, I'd like the company. Wrex isn't much of a conversationalist."

The krogan makes a derisive snorting sound of pseudo amusement.

"I'm afraid there are no chairs. I tend to stand whilst I work." The sniper rubs the back of his head. "Also, they'd probably go flying out the Normandy whenever we take the Mako for a drop…"

"I don't mind. So, more calibrations?" I backtrack to the tyre nearest, leaning back against it.

He chuckles, making a few adjustments before returning his friendly attention to me. "Yes, and I'm sure that's no surprise to you whatsoever."

"Nope. How are those calibrations going anyway? Maybe I could-" I realise my back feels cold. "Hold on a second."

"What's wrong?"

I step away from the Mako, and the coolness stays. Brushing a hand over my behind before drawing it to my eyes for closer scrutiny reveals a glistening glove. "That's strange." I rub my fingers together. "Liquid."

Garrus moves closer to investigate. "That is odd."

Intrigued, we both look to the Mako's tyre. Faintly, the rubber shimmers.

He reaches out to run his finger through a groove, scattering droplets. "It's water."

"Melted ice from the world we visited."

"Seems so. You must've brought some onboard with you in the tyres and undercarriage. I'll be sure to call a cleaning crew." He gets down on his hands and knees to peer beneath the Mako.

"Yes…" I catch a shard of my reflection in a puddle.

My copy glares back.


End file.
